


And it was summer, warm, glorious summer

by WildandWhirling



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/pseuds/WildandWhirling
Summary: Rey, on fairy tales and young girls who save their princes.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	And it was summer, warm, glorious summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/gifts).



> At this point, it was inevitable that, as long as I've been here, as long as I've talked about it and thought about it since the day that Force Awakens opened in theatres, I would end up doing something for Reylo at some point. I was thrilled that I finally got the opportunity to do it this exchange, and I'm thrilled that it happened to work out that it would be my 50th fic posted to the Archive. 
> 
> To angelette, I hope you enjoy it, that you had a wonderful exchange, and most of all, *thank you* for giving me the chance to do this.

Rey discovered fairy tales the same way she discovered everything else: By grasping it with her bare hands in the stalls of Jakku. An Ewok mercenary, speaking in broken Basic, had been the one to introduce her. She was about Rey’s height then, the adults of other species towering over her, but she made up for it in presence. She’d gathered a small group of children around her to listen to her, and Rey had elbowed in, sitting cross-legged on the sand and listening to tales of green forests, snow, ice, friends, family--All things she’d never known in her life. 

“-And then, after many travels on the back of her white Boar-Wolf, Gertara melted the last bit of ice in Koopai’s heart. The Snow King roared and roared until the walls of his palace shook, but there was nothing he could do, compared to the love of the two friends.” 

The other children clapped, but Rey stayed quiet, tilting her head and squinting as she rolled the strange story in her mind. 

It isn’t until years later, when she grips her soulmate from the grasp of a tyrant with a heart as cold as any Endorian winter, that she understands, seeing the look of recognition on his face as the light comes back into his eyes. It takes a part of her life force, takes and gives and takes in a wonderful, energetic cycle, but whatever sacrifice that will end up being, it’s  _ worth _ it. 

She strokes Ben’s black hair, raindrops glistening like diamonds in his hair as he rests in the cabin of the  _ Falcon _ , curled around himself. She doesn’t know if this is how the story was meant to go. Not that it really matters.

They’ve never been the type to do things by the book, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Both the title and the overall story that this is based around is from Hans Christien Andersen's The Snow Queen, which is always a favorite of mine to go back to. It's also frustratingly long for a fairy tale, which makes it VERY unsuitable for a drabble exchange, so I had to cut out all but the very end. 
> 
> The Snow King referenced here is taken from the Ewoks TV series; he is NOT a villain, at least not usually (except for under the influence of the Duchess of Sleet), but. Well. It suited him. If it's too glaring a continuity error, pretend that (1) this particular Ewok mercenary was very drunk and/or actively bullshitting the kids or (2) That the Ewoks have different folk tales depending on region.


End file.
